The present invention relates generally to peristaltic pumps which are used to pump fluids through resilient tubes. More specifically, the present invention relates to the drive mechanism of a linear peristaltic pump for reducing pulsatile flow and maintaining linear flow of fluids through the tube. The present invention is particularly, but not exclusively, useful in the health care field for intravenous administration of medical solutions to patients.